1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of liquid crystal displaying technology, and in particular to a backlight module and a display device.
2. The Related Arts
Currently, liquid crystal display devices have been widely used in various electronic products to serve as display components of electronic devices. Following the trend that electronic products get light and thin, bezels of electronic devices have been made increasingly slim. The requirement for brightness is getting severe and the need for saving power must also be satisfied. A backlight module is an important component of the liquid crystal display device and light incidence efficiency of a light bar of the backlight module must suit the need of being increasingly high, as well as the increasingly raised optic tastes.
A conventional backlight module includes a backplane, a mold frame, and a light guide plate surrounded by the mold frame. A light-bar light source is arranged between the light guide plate and a light incidence side of the light guide plate. An optic film is fixed by a light-shielding double-sided adhesive tape to the mold frame. However, in practical applications, the light emitting from the light source is generally diverging so that a portion of the light does not enter the light guide plate, making the light incidence efficiency low and thus affecting the performance of the backlight module.